1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inflatable product structure and, in particular, to an inflatable mattress with multiple air chambers served from a single inflation valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable products are lightweight, easy to transport and require minimal space for storage. Inflatable product technologies have been used for various outdoor items, household goods, and toys, including inflatable mattresses.
A traditional inflatable mattress includes bottom and top panels forming the top and bottom surfaces of the mattress respectively, joined by a peripheral mattress panel to form a substantially air tight internal cavity which can be inflated into the shape of a mattress. In order to maintain generally flat upper and lower surfaces similar to a regular mattress, the upper and lower mattress panels may be joined to one another within the air cavity, such as by tension bands or other internal structures.
Some air mattress designs utilize multiple air chambers which, when pressurized, define additional shapes and features of the mattress. For example, some inflatable mattress designs feature a “double-chamber” construction including lower and upper chambers, in which the upper chamber provides a sleeping surface while the lower chamber provides a ground engaging surface. In some cases, the upper and lower chambers are in fluid communication with one another such that both chambers are inflatable and deflatable via a single valve.